


Never The Hero

by tob_tart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), SBI is a thing, and to help those who don't wanna watch hours of vods, just for fun, like the entire plotline but tommys view, slight errors/unmentions to progress story, spoilers ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tob_tart/pseuds/tob_tart
Summary: With a dream to make his life his own, Tommy travels to the Dream SMP alone. When his rose-tinted glasses begin to crack with the burning desire for freedom, power and acknowledgment; his path begins to spiral out of control. War after war, battle after battle. In a story of his own, where he is always the soldier and never the hero. That is the life of TommyInnit.in other wordsThe entire Dream SMP plot line from Tommy's POV
Kudos: 3





	Never The Hero

He was merely bothering his father at the time, asking numerous questions. Tommy was laid over the side of the couch, limbs skewed about in a position that didn’t appear comfortable. Only a few feet away stood his father, Phil, working at the table. The older man wasn’t appreciating the extra attention as the occasional outburst from the teen made him lose his concentration easily. 

The map under his fingers began to crinkle and rip at the edges from his hardening grip. Like potions bubbling in a brewing stand, Phil’s anger was rapidly rising to the surface. The large black wings on his back ruffled with his emotions and it was not long before he snapped. Turning around feverishly, he shouted loudly at the boy. 

“I don’t care what you think, you stupid child! Why don’t you go bother someone else?”

It was an offhand comment, nothing more, something that in reality Tommy should have been used to. Grumbling, and throwing a few curses under his breath, the young boy left the room, trudging upstairs to his own bedroom. It is smaller, compared to his brothers but breathable. However, at the top of the staircase a twinge of light lifting through the window catches his eye. The brightness made the boy squint then lift an arm to shield his face. 

His father’s bedroom door was open, letting the light sift through. Tommy turned completely to face the door, his curiosity peeking. Quickly, he shuffles into Phil’s room taking time to marvel at the room. He almost never gets to enter the room as it is usually locked. Something along the lines of the old man saying ‘there is valuable stuff inside’ and how he would ‘break shit like he always does’. 

A shiny object on the desk gains his attention so he walks towards it. A letter with a dark green emblem sits on the wood, the color making it stand out against everything else. Grabbing it, Tommy unfolds the paper to read the letter, smiling widely at the words. 

_‘You are cordially invited to visit The Dream SMP’_

Following the sentence is a list of coordinates and some other garbage the boy did not plan on reading. None of that information mattered at the moment, rather the only thing crossing his mind is simply: _this is someone else I can bother_. 

With a mischievous smile, he tucks the letter into his pocket and rushes to his room. It does not take long for the boy to gather a small bag of supplies and a rusty stone sword. The location of this ‘smp’ seemed to be a bit of a walk but his excitement overrules his logic. 

He rushes throughout the house grabbing random items while nearly slipping as he turns each corner. Tugging on a pair of old tennis shoes, he rushes out the door not even sparing a word to the old man. The grass crunches under his footsteps as he runs farther and farther from the house. Once he’s confident that Phil is not following him, he slows to a casual walk. 

_He won’t care anyways, his attention is stuck on that stupid map of his._

Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out the letter and checks the coordinates again. 

_Northeast? This is going to be a long fucking walk._

He continues walking through the plains biome, occasionally stopping to eat or check out a nearby structure. He begins to chat to himself, his stone sword tapping against his leg with each step. As he nears the location, the familiar oak trees transition to towering spruce. A few red berry bushes litter the area, standing out against the green foliage. 

Night approaches quickly as the sky fades to a dark color. Despite the lingering sounds of monsters, Tommy continues at his casual pace. For the first time in months he feels relaxed. His family can’t judge his every action and won’t treat him like a child. 

A gravely noise makes Tommy turn around quickly as he scrambles for his sword. He slashes rapidly, grunting when the weapon makes contact with another being. The creature hisses and flies backwards away from the prey. However, several other similar monsters fly after the boy once the original retreats. Luminescent green eyes stand out against the night sky growing closer as they attack.   
  
The boy swings his sword again as he stumbles through the thicket. His sword collides once more with the monster’s wings. A horrible sound fills his ears as he watches the weapon break upon contact. It shatters into many pieces, falling to his feet below. 

With more speed in his step, he rushes towards the coordinates. The forest clears out, giving away the view of a large brick house in the center of a lake. The glass windows shine dimly as light radiates from the inside. 

Going around the pond, Tommy walks onto the oak path to the building. A phantom flies down once more, this time latching onto his shoulder with its fangs. Tossing a punch to the creature’s body, it releases with a shriek and flies off. 

Grabbing the knob of the oak door, Tommy pulls it open and slams it shut behind him, leaning the weight of his body against the frame in relief. The warmth of the building sends a comforting feeling to his stomach, but the moment does not last long. Within seconds, an enchanted diamond sword is pressing against his neck. A man is behind the weapon, and although he is shorter than the boy, his presence radiates power. Tommy tries to look the man in the eyes, but can’t catch view of them behind the white-framed glasses. Another man, standing farther away from the two, pulls out a crossbow aiming it at the blonde’s chest.

“Hey guys!” Tommy starts dragging out the last letter of the greeting in a nervous manner. “No need to attack me. You invited me after all.” 

Although Tommy cannot see their faces clearly, he can tell the two exchanged glances briefly after his sentence. With a nod from the masked man, the sword is taken away from his throat slowly. The boy lets out a shaky breath, before pulling out the letter from his back pocket. 

The man grabs it from his hands and unfolds it hastily. He reads it over a few times then hands it to the other person. Meanwhile, the teen rocks awkwardly on the balls of his feet waiting for some sort of response. 

“The old man couldn’t make it but I’m obviously much better company.” The teen cheers dramatically, tossing a thumbs up at the other two. The letter is handed back to him by the others stopping the cringe hand gesture quickly. 

“I guess that’s okay.” The man with the sword speaks first, his accent sticking out slightly. “I’m George and that is Dream.” He nods to the man in green beside him at the end of his sentence. Tommy raises an eyebrow at his ‘name’ and also his apparel choice. For some reason this ‘Dream’ covers his face completely with a porcelain mask. A smile is etched into the front of the mask; an icon that is usually comforting seems eerie on this man’s figure although Tommy can’t think of why. It’s just a feeling that he gets in the pit of his stomach. _‘This man shouldn’t be trusted.’_

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice the food being pushed in his direction. It is only after the apple is practically thrown at his face when he notices and reacts. Mindlessly, he thanks George for the food and eats right away to replenish his lost hearts. 

Looking around and spotting the pink beds off to the side, he makes his way over. He sits briefly on the bed setting his respawn point, knowing he does not want to head back home anytime soon. The other two leave the boy alone for a moment to search through chests. The sound of chests opening and closing fill the room while Tommy looks around slowly. The community house, as George and Dream called it, isn’t decorated too much. He finds himself approving of the oak paneling, notably his favorite type of tree. 

A few items are given to Tommy, with little warning as to when. He lazily tries to chat with the other two but for the most part they remain silent. He fumbles with the fishing rod that was given to him seconds ago. As the other two chat or walk around, he tosses the line trying to hook them. Tommy laughs loudly to himself when he successfully hooks the end onto Dream’s sleeve. 

With a sigh, the masked man untangles the line from his clothing and lets it drop to the floor. He turns to glare at George halting the other man’s stifled giggling. Spinning the dial, Tommy reels in his cast watching as George approaches. George flicks his wrist briefly to open his inventory. The slightly transparent grey screen appears in front of the man. From afar, Tommy cannot tell what the other Brit has on him other than the recognizable sprites of weapons in his hotbar. 

Tapping on an item, Tommy watches as a few particles appear in George’s hand along with a crafting table. Before long, it is placed onto the ground expanding to its normal size with unexplainable magic. That is simply the workings of this world, along with its strange creatures and interesting dynamics. 

“Stand on this.” His sentence is curt as he gestures to the crafting table next to him. George, however, is cracking a smile, the edges of his lips twitching. Squinting at the male, Tommy approaches the table slowly. 

“Stand on this?”

“Yes.”

Although confused, he does not object, choosing to lift his body on top of the table. He decides to sit on the surface instead of standing straight up, not wanting to feel off balanced with the height difference. Upon his seating, George begins to laugh widely, a flush rising to his face. Dream can be heard laughing next to him although at a quieter tone. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” George laughs as he pushes the boy off of the surface.   
  


“What?” Tommy asks, obviously feeling confused. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this? What does that mean? George? Dream?”

“It’s an inappropriate joke.” Dream is the one to speak, his voice deeper than Tommy imagined it to be. A smirk settles onto the teen’s face as he turns to face the masked man. 

“Well go on, I _like_ inappropriate jokes.” 

His tone causes Dream to choke briefly, unsure of what to say. “I can tell you when you’re older.”

“I am older.” Tommy continues to tease the two, knowing that it must be embarrassing to explain if that is how their reaction. He used to do the same to his brothers. Back when they were all together, that is. 

George is the one to step forward and explain the joke. The teen’s face is empty as he explains the meaning behind ‘standing on a crafting table’. Once the realization sets in, it turns to one of disgust. His nose crinkles and a deep frown sets into his face. 

  
  
  


“One sec.” Walking towards the wall of chests, he begins to flip through them quickly searching for the object in his mind. Once within sight, he tugs it out. The iron axe in his hand feels natural in his grasp. Turning towards the other two, he lunges at George slicing the axe across his body. It takes two hits until his body dissipates into many colorful particles. The teen laughs and reaches forward to grab onto the fallen items. His laugh ends rapidly as an arrow pierces his chest and he too ‘dies’. 

Seconds later he ends up sitting on top of the pink bed, George across from him. The respawn point placing them at an awkward distance from each other. “Shit.” He whispers under his breath. “No hard feelings?” He questions, feeling nervous again at the sight of Dream pointing a crossbow to his body again. 

“Tommy follow us.” Dream speaks again, his voice no longer light as it was earlier. Tommy hesitates, standing up quickly and trying to back away. However, he does not make it far as he bumps into George. The older man pushes Tommy forward, closer to Dream. Together the three of them walk out of the house and down an oak path. 

Occasionally, George will roughly shove the boy causing him to stumble, and Dream in turn to raise his shield in defense. They approach an open area with a building in the center of the field. A warm breeze passes by easing the boy’s feelings and urge to sprint away from the scene. With an ushering, they lead him inside and watch quietly as he explores around. They raise an eyebrow in unison as the teen calmly plays with the levers on the wall, briefly forgetting what is happening at the moment. 

A hand grabs onto the boy’s red sleeve and tugs harshly, the fabric twisting under their palm. He nearly collides to the floor, looking down to glare at George’s actions. 

“Get in the cell, Tommy.” 

“Actually, I think I’m quite busy so I’ll have to take a raincheck.” He yanks at his shirt, freeing it from the tough grasp. He takes a couple steps back then dashes away, running far from the two. The community house is within sight as the sounds of thundering feet near. He is moments away from the door when an arrow is pierced through his back. The pain is momentarily as he feels a warmth wash over him. Another death and another respawn. 

  
When his eyes open again, he is in the community house once more. The two stand nearby, frowns clear on their face. The man in green steps forward, his weapon still pointed at the teen. 

“You are banished from the lands for a week for the murder of George.” 

“Don’t fight it.” George says, stepping a bit forward but remaining slightly behind his friend. The boy scoffs as he sits up. He reaches around for his backpack, feeling slight comfort that it is still on his body. They let him move around on his own, but stay close by. 

It is still dark when they lead him out of the house. He stops temporarily to take in the view. The night is as beautiful as ever, with brilliant shining stars. The lake surrounding the house is lit up in various shimmering colors. Pink, red, blue and green coral stick out in the dark of the night. He can even catch a glimpse of tropical fish swimming about casually. 

“I’ll be the one escorting you.” Dream’s voice interrupts the teen’s thoughts, slicing through the air. The nearby sound of animals chittering is quick to gain his attention. A gaze to his left reveals multiple pens of cows, sheep and chickens. An excited smile lifts to his cheeks as the boy dashes over to the pens. Dream and George can be heard scrambling after him, mumbling profanities. 

Tommy runs around the pens, laughing as the animals playfully follow his trail. He dodges the hands of the men while weaving between the enclosures. His grin is wide when he makes eye contact with Dream. The green-clad man is on the opposite side of the pen, staring down the boy. 

Tommy takes a small step to the right while watching the man carefully. Dream mimics the movement on the other side. A step to the left is followed by another step from the other. Soon, they engage in a side shuffle that continues until Tommy makes a dash for the path. He laughs childishly, feeling ecstatic that someone is willing to deal with him for the first time in a long time. 

Tommy sprints on the path taking wide strides. With one blink he is running down the oak path, George trailing behind him. And, with another, he is in a completely different biome than the one before. The change is too rapid to be normal. The wind bites at his cheeks while he spins around in place. Snow falls around him and covers the ground as far as the eyes can see. Large spruce trees hang nearby the sight familiar. He can feel anguish build in his stomach at the sight of the surrounding area. His ‘home’ isn’t too far from the location. But, how did he get back?

_I want to go back. Back to the SMP._

A nearby river lays feet away, partially covered in ice. He is drawn to it. His steps crunch on the step beneath him. The cold of the water shocks him briefly but he continues to walk in until it reaches his shoulders. At this point he can feel the cold spread throughout his body and his clothes weigh down as the liquid sinks into the fabric. Slowly, he leans back to fully immerse himself into the water. 

_I don’t want to die. I just want to go back to the SMP._

With that reaffirmation he lets go of his breath. The few bubbles of air escape his lungs into the dark waters. He begins to choke on the water, clawing at his throat on instinct. It is a long and painful process the boy undergoes in his attempt to respawn. He closes his eyes, the darkness more appealing than watching his limbs flail. 

A warm feeling expands throughout his body again. Not only is it warm but comforting too. Like laying in a grassy field in the shade of a tree. Yet, you can still feel the heat of the sun and hear the wind pass on by singing her beautiful song. Like spending time with a friend for hours on end, saying nothing to each other but simply being able to be in one another company. That is the feeling of respawning. Rebirth, _without_ the consequences. 

The soft feeling of a blanket touching his skin awakes Tommy. He rises from the bed a proud smile stretching across his face when he sees the inside of the community house. 

“Are you kidding me.” Dream groans out when he enters the building just to see the boy inside once more. George trails behind him and peeks over his shoulder curiously. He, however, smiles slightly at the sight. They near the bed but no longer point their weapons at him. 

“Tommy,” Dream starts, “I will _ban_ you if you don’t leave now.”

The teen scoffs and crosses his arms. “Ban me? From your lands? It was lame anyways.” He turns his head in retaliation obviously not fazed by the comment. 

“No, I will ban you from the overworld, the surface, _everywhere_.”

“What? That isn’t possible.”

“Tommy, I am an operator.” 

The boy tilts his head to the side in confusion. How is it possible to ban someone from everywhere? Does he mean taking away canon lives? There is no way this random stranger has that much authority, and what kind of label even is an ‘operator’? _Sounds lame as hell._

“What the fuck is an operator.”

The three of them exchange glances awkwardly as the room goes silent. 

“Your parents never told you about operators?” George mumbles more to himself than to the boy. Tommy scowls at the mention of his parents. Sure, Philza told him plenty of things but it’s always the same shit. Nothing about this weird stuff they’re spewing. 

“An operator can ban people, spawn items and revive people after they lose their canon lives. Banning someone means they essentially enter the limbo realm.” 

Tommy stares blankly at the two feeling uncomfortable by the new knowledge. They could just erase his existence and speak of it so casually. Maybe there was a reason Philza left the letter on his desk instead of traveling to the lands. 

“Don’t ban me.” Dream doesn’t say anything but one can feel his judgement glare. “I’m sorry that I killed George. And for stealing shit and everything else I did.” _Even if he totally deserved it for being a bitch boy._

Tommy avoids eye contact, choosing to pick at the dirt beneath his fingernails. He doesn’t want to get ‘banned’ but at the same time he doesn’t want to go home. He unknowingly flinches while thinking about the scolding he would get from Phil. 

“Dream…” George whispers softly and gently places his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. A sigh is followed by the rustling of fabric as his hand is shrugged off. 

“Fine, Tommy you can stay here but there are three rules.” The green-clad man jolts out his hand while holding up fingers. He lowers each digit after stating his rules. “There is no stealing, griefing or beating the Ender Dragon.” 

“Yeah, yeah I get it.” Not stealing stuff would be difficult but he can manage with the rest. What exactly was a dragon though? Isn’t that just some overgrown lizard in fairytales? Whatever, it’s a problem future Tommy can deal with. “So I can live here, right?”

“I guess so, just build a house in the area without bothering anyone.” Dream turns to face him again, the blank eyes of his mask boring into Tommy’s. “You will follow the rules won’t you?”

Tommy sighs dramatically before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I will.” With that statement the boy is ushered out of the community house. Before he goes, George shoves a replacement iron sword into his hands and closes the door. At least with this gift he can protect himself from mobs for a bit. 

The sun is now in the sky once more, replacing her beautiful competitor once more as time continues to pass. A new beginning awaits the boy as a fluttering feeling fills his chest. There is no one to judge his every move or yell at him anymore. Sure these guys are weird but Tommy has dealt with weird for the majority of his life. With the sword in hand, he walks down the path with newfound pep in his step. 


End file.
